1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adapter type carrier for use on parent bomb racks of aircraft to enable mounting thereon of stores other than those intended to be supported on parent bomb racks, and in particular to aircraft bomb rack adapters which are located between the aircraft's bomb rack and an ordnance or store to obtain a reuseable, non-releasable weapon adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present day adapters, such as the Centerline Multiple Weapons Adapter Assembly described in U.S.A.F. Technical Order 1-1-22, are bolted or otherwise attached to an ordnance store and, in the event the ordnance store is released in flight, the adapter is carried with it at release.
The present adapter, unlike the prior art adapters, is attached to the aircraft proximate the bomb rack to become an extension thereof. In the event the store has to be released, the bomb rack release mechanism is activated to automatically operate the adapter store retention mechanism allowing the store to be dropped while the adapter remains with the aircraft for subsequent use.